Couldn't live without you
by Kufikiria
Summary: Recueil d'OS courts voire de drabbles d'environ 1000 mots ou moins. La plupart basés dans un univers alternatif où Ziva et Tony se retrouvent ou d'autres moments mis en scène de ces deux personnages.
1. We'll always have Jamaïca

Elle était assise sur la plage, regardant le Soleil se coucher. La vue qui se dressait face à elle était magnifique et vraiment apaisante. Elle était seule, sur le sable encore chaud. Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était celui des vagues, ainsi que sa respiration. Cet endroit était l'idéal pour oublier ses problèmes quotidiens, faire une pause dans sa vie et se ressourcer loin de tout.

Il vint mettre fin au cours de ses pensées en s'asseyant à ses côtés, voulant lui aussi profiter de la vue que leur offrait le paysage. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et, sans un mot ni même un regard pour lui, elle laissa sa tête se loger dans le creux de son épaule. Un sourire était affiché sur leur visage, et il était facile de deviner que tous deux pensaient à la même chose : rien ne pouvait être plus parfait que ce moment qu'ils étaient en train de partager.

Tony n'avait pu tenir que quelques semaines sans chercher à reprendre contact avec son ex-partenaire après l'avoir quittée en ce soir d'été en Israël. Elle avait mis plus de temps avant de répondre à ses messages, mais avait fini par s'y résoudre, son absence se faisant ressentir de plus en plus difficilement au fond d'elle. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner en Jamaïque pour les vacances de Noël, elle avait mis toutes ses nouvelles résolutions de côté et avait fini par accepter. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait sur cette île paradisiaque, elle comprit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse que partager ce voyage avec Tony, et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus facilement oublier son trouble passé que tout cela.

Même une fois la nuit complètement tombée, ils restèrent ainsi à contempler l'horizon. Ils ne voulaient pas bouger, ne voulaient pas se séparer. C'était leur derrière soirée avant que chacun ne rentre dans son pays respectif, c'est pourquoi ils voulaient en profiter au maximum. Ziva commença à frissonner, l'air s'étant rafraichi avec la disparition du Soleil – après tout, elle ne portait qu'une simple robe puisque les températures tournaient autour de trente degrés en journée en cette période de l'année – ce que son compagnon, collé tout contre elle ressentit tout de suite. Il lui posa donc délicatement sa veste sur les épaules. Pour le remercier, elle se tourna vers lui et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser. Ce simple geste lui avait tant manqué… Si elle le pouvait, elle passerait sa vie entière sur cette plage avec Tony, à s'embrasser et simplement profiter l'un de l'autre. Malheureusement la vie en avait décidé autrement, et d'ici quelques heures ils seraient à nouveau séparés. Pour combien de temps, ils ne le savaient pas eux-même. En attendant, ils préféraient ne pas y penser, c'est pourquoi pendant de longues minutes, toujours en silence, ils restèrent face à face, leurs yeux plongés dans le regard de l'autre. Depuis des années qu'ils se connaissaient, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre et faire passer tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques heures, lorsque Tony sentit que le poids de la tête de Ziva contre son épaule se faisait de plus en plus lourd, preuve qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, qu'il décida qu'il était temps de rentrer dans la petite maison qu'ils avaient louée pour ces deux semaines de vacances. Pour ne pas la réveiller, il la prit dans ses bras et la transporta jusqu'à leur lit. Avant de la rejoindre sous les couvertures, il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et murmura à son oreille : "_Je t'aime._"

Après l'avoir rejointe, Ziva, qui finalement était bien plus réveillée que ne l'avait pensé son compagnon, se colla contre lui et les yeux fermés, d'une voix à moitié endormie, lui répondit : "_Je t'aime aussi._"


	2. Danse avec moi

Nous avions finalement pu assister au mariage de Jimmy et Breena. C'était une magnifique journée d'été avec un temps idéal – ciel sans nuage ; chaud, mais pas trop – pour célébrer leur union. La musique battait son plein, et tout le monde, famille, amis et collègues s'amusait sur la piste de danse. Je restai cependant en retrait, me sentant oppressée au milieu de tout ce joyeux monde.

_Je revois la ville en fête et en délire, suffoquant sous le soleil et sous la joie._

_Et j'entends dans la musique les cris, les rires qui éclatent et rebondissent autour de moi._

Je regardai les invités se déhancher en rythme, jusqu'à ce que mon regard se pose sur Tony. Comme à son habitude, il était entouré de plusieurs femmes à qui il offrait des cocktails et avec qui il dansait, les draguant ouvertement. Nos regards finirent par se croiser et il m'adressa un signe de la main tout en me souriant, m'invitant par ce geste à participer à la fête. Il savait pourtant plus que quiconque que je ne me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise lors d'événements comme celui-ci. Tout en continuant à discuter avec ses nouvelles amies, il ne détacha pas ses yeux des miens et nous restâmes ainsi pendant de longues minutes où j'oubliai enfin le monde autour de moi, la musique résonnant dans mes oreilles et me sentis à nouveau sereine. Me voyant seule à ce bar devant mon verre de champagne, Breena quitta son jeune mari quelques instants et sans que je n'eus le temps de réagir, elle m'entraîna au milieu de la piste de danse, à quelques mètres seulement de Tony qui me regardait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Il profita de notre proximité pour m'attraper par la taille et me coller contre lui, jouant avec mes doigts de sa main encore libre, ses iris émeraude se perdant dans les miennes et nous commençâmes à danser. "They're playing our song, sweet cheeks." Il avait complètement oublié les femmes avec qui il se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt.

_Et perdue parmi ces gens qui me bousculent, étourdie, désemparée, je reste là _

_Quand soudain je me retourne, il se recule et la foule vient me jeter entre ses bras._

Nous nous mouvions en rythme, n'ayant aucun mal à nous suivre, comme si nous nous étions entraînés ensemble toute notre vie. "Stay with me, act like you're just with me." Peu à peu j'oubliai à nouveau la foule autour de nous, concentrée à suivre ses pas. Je me laissai bercer tout en posant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, me serrant un peu plus contre lui, me sentant en totales sécurité et confiance entre ses bras. Puis je relevai la tête et croisai son regard, un sourire sincère barrant nos deux visages. Dans cette étreinte, dansant avec cet homme qui avait toujours su comment m'apaiser et m'aider dans les pires moments de mon existence, je me sentais enfin à ma place et je ne me serais écartée de lui pour rien au monde. Je voulais m'endormir entre ces bras, me réveiller entre ces bras, _vivre_ entre ces bras. "One day you will dance with a man who deserves your love." La voix de mon père résonnait en moi.

_Entraînés par la foule qui nous traîne, nous entraîne,_

_Écrases l'un contre l'autre nous ne formons qu'un seul corps._

_Et le flot sans effort nous pousse, enchaînés l'un et l'autre,_

_Et nous laisse tous deux épanouis, enivrés et heureux._

_Je t'aime. _Les mots traversèrent la barrière de mes lèvres sans que je ne m'en rende réellement compte. Je pus sentir son cœur rater un battement tant nous étions collés l'un à l'autre. Je regrettai immédiatement mes paroles. J'avais peur d'être allée trop loin, de l'avoir perdu ainsi. Je me remémorai ses danses avec ces inconnues du mariage, et me dis que peut-être, il me voyait comme elles. Une simple distraction, rien de vraiment sérieux. Je commençai à m'éloigner de lui mais il me retint et, tout en lâchant ma main, il vint poser la sienne sur ma joue, me forçant à le regarder à nouveau. Il ne prononça pas un mot mais put lire ma détresse dans mes yeux, comme il avait toujours su le faire. "Your eyes wont shut up." Et alors il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes en un doux baiser qui à mon tour me fit rater un battement de cœur. Lorsque nous rouvrâmes les yeux, il me sourit tendrement et m'enserra un peu plus de ses bras. Il attendit que la musique s'arrête complètement pour chuchoter à mon oreille : _Je t'aime aussi_.

_Entraînés par la foule qui s'élance et qui danse une folle farandole,_

_Nos deux mains restent soudées et parfois soulevées, nos deux corps enlacés_

_S'envolent et retombent tous deux, épanouis, enivrés et heureux._

* * *

><p>Les paroles utilisées sont celles de la chanson <em>La foule<em>, d'Édith Piaf.

De plus, les paroles en Anglais sont des citations directement tirées de la série elle-même et puisque je la regarde en VO, j'ai préféré ne pas les traduire, de peur de rendre ces paroles super moches.


	3. Say something

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_I'll be the one, if you want me to._

_Anywhere, I would've followed you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

La musique résonnait dans ce petit bar de Washington où Tony se trouvait en compagnie d'une femme qu'il avait rencontrée quelque jours plus tôt et avec qui le feeling était passé plutôt rapidement. Il ne savait pas où tout cela allait le mener, mais il avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main. Après tout, il n'allait pas rester éternellement célibataire et Ziva n'avait plus donné de signes de vie depuis des mois à présent. Alors que son invitée s'excusa un instant pour recevoir un appel important, il se mit à écouter d'une oreille distraite les paroles de la chanson qui passait en ce même moment. Ironie du sort, elles collaient parfaitement avec sa situation actuelle.

_And I'm feeling so small,_

_It was __over__ my head._

_I know nothing at all._

_And I will stumble and fall,_

_I'm still learning to love,_

_Just starting to crawl._

Ils avaient passé des années de leur vie à se tourner autour sans jamais réellement faire le premier pas. Ou du moins, lorsqu'ils l'avaient enfin fait, ils n'avaient pu en profiter puisque Ziva avait décidé de rester en Israël, seule, à des milliers de kilomètres de la personne qu'elle aimait. Elle lui avait bien fait comprendre que malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui, elle ne voulait pas garder contact. Pendant des semaines, il avait espérer qu'elle ne change d'avis, qu'elle ne lui donne un signe de vie. En vain. Il avait donc fini par se faire une raison, et essayer d'aller de l'avant, faire de nouvelles rencontres. C'est pourquoi il avait invité cette femme à boire un verre avec lui. Cela ne l'engageait en rien et lui permettrait d'enfin se changer les idées. Il avait vécu tellement de déceptions amoureuses, dans ses histoires avec Wendy, Jeanne et Ziva entre autres… L'amour n'était peut-être pas fait pour lui, après tout.

_Say someting, I'm giving up on you._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._

_Anywhere I would've followed you._

_Say something I'm giving up on you._

Il avait tant fait pour Ziva. Il l'avait suivie aux quatre coins du monde, était partie à sa recherche de nombreuses fois, tout cela par amour pour elle. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Mais elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule pour démarrer une nouvelle vie, loin de tous ses démons qui la hantaient depuis si longtemps et l'empêchaient d'être pleinement sereine et heureuse. Il avait quand même essayé, durant les quelques semaines après son retour à Washington sans elle à garder contact, en vain. Alors il avait fini par se faire une raison, son silence parlant pour elle. Il fallait qu'il tourne la page, qu'il passe définitivement à autre chose.

_And I will swallow my pride,_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere, I would've followed you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

Cependant, lorsque l'on est vraiment amoureux, que l'on sait au fond de soi que la personne pour qui on ressent des sentiments est la bonne, celle avec qui on veut construire un avenir, fonder une famille, et passer le restant de ses jours à ses côtés, il est difficile de l'oublier. C'est pourquoi au fond de lui restait une part d'espoir. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonné ainsi, bien sûr, mais il savait aussi que si elle venait à le recontacter, toute cette colère accumulée en lui disparaîtrait en un instant. Car l'amour est bizarre, après tout. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas dans ses plans, ils s'étaient fait leurs adieux et ils allaient rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, chacun de leur côté. Peut-être avait-il cette personne devant lui, qui lui souriait à travers la vitre du bar tout en continuant à discuter au téléphone. Ou peut-être en serait-ce une autre.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_Say something…_

Il fut finalement sorti de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son portable. Il ne prit pas le temps de regarder qui l'appelait et répondit machinalement. Une voix qu'il connaissait si bien et qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps se fit alors entendre à l'autre bout du fil :

"_Hey, Tony._"

* * *

><p>Les paroles utilisées sont celles de la chanson <em>Say something<em>, de A Great Big World.


	4. Guilty

Cette histoire est beaucoup plus triste que les autres, basée sur ce free audio : watch?v=1J0VirOo080. C'est aussi la première fanfiction que j'ai pu écrire sur Tony et Ziva, elle est donc plutôt vieille.

* * *

><p><em>Boum.<em> Un coup de feu. Un seul. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol, devant ses yeux, un corps sans vie. Sous le choc, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, il resta sans bouger durant de longues secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle ne se relèverait pas. Plus jamais. Une balle venait de traverser son cœur. Quelqu'un l'avait assassinée. Sans qu'il ne fasse rien, pas même un geste, pour tenter de la sauver. C'était pourtant son devoir de le faire. Ils étaient une équipe, après tout.

_I was trying to protect you. Keep you safe. It's like I had one job. I had one job… And I screwed it up._

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas elle. Elle s'était sortie de situations bien plus dangereuses et compliquées que celle-ci alors pourquoi maintenant ? Il ne comprenait pas, ne trouvait pas de réponses à ses questions intérieures. Agenouillé aux côtés de sa partenaire, tenant sa main dans la sienne, comme en attente de voir cette dernière se refermer sur ses doigts pour lui prouver que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, une simple illusion, il ne bougeait pas. Aucune larme n'arrivait à passer la barrière de ses yeux pour se mettre à couler le long de ses joues rosies par le froid de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry._

Il s'en voulait terriblement, croyait que tout était de sa faute. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait insisté pour ne pas retourner faire des vérifications seul sur cette scène de crime. Finalement, elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter de l'accompagner. Il aurait dû être à sa place, allongé sur le sol. C'était son corps que la balle aurait dû traverser, son sang qui aurait dû couler. Il se sentait coupable. Comme si c'était lui qui l'avait tuée…

_I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love and now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down too._

Avait-il fait quelque chose de si horrible que cela pour que le monde se retourne contre lui et le fasse souffrir en lui enlevant toutes les femmes qu'il aimait ? D'abord, sa mère, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Puis ses deux partenaires, avec à peine un an d'intervalle. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul fautif dans toutes ces pertes, d'être le centre de toute cette peine. Comment allait-il pouvoir vivre avec ce poids sur sa conscience ?

_How can I ? How am I supposed to live with that ? What am I supposed to do ? What am I supposed to do ?_

Une seule réponse. Gibbs. Qui arriva derrière lui, sans un mot, comme à chaque fois. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés, toujours silencieux et ne fit qu'un seul geste : il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son agent, voulant ainsi lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul, que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il allait s'en sortir. Qu'ils allaient s'en sortir. C'est alors que, pour la première fois, des larmes se mirent à perler au coin de ses yeux et dévalèrent sans s'arrêter tel un torrent de pluie. Gibbs avait raison. Il n'était pas seul. Et même si cela risquait de prendre du temps, il allait réussir à remonter la pente. Comme toujours. Parce qu'il était un battant, et que ses partenaires se seraient moquées de lui si elles l'avaient vu ainsi…


End file.
